The Ultimate Decision
by maj460
Summary: ZAGR, ZADR, DATR and MAGR. Set in the 12th grade. Zim has been on the planet Earth for a few years now. He must finally choose a life partner, and will he finally find out who his parents are? Starts mellow but will become "M rating" worthy
1. Chapter 1

A/N. First fanfic. I really enjoyed the show. It is mellow now but will become more serious as the story progresses. There will be ZAGR DATR and MAGR maybe some Lemon stuff, but not for a while.

Gaz's POV

**Dear Diary**

**My name is Gaz Membrane. I have a brother and a father, and I just wanted to be a normal kid. But nothing like that works out for me. I watched the death of my mother in a car accident when I was a small child. A man ran a stop sign and crashed into us, killing her instantly. I despise rule breakers.**

**After the death of my mother, my father was never the same. His only coping mechanism was to bury himself with his work, if only he knew how detrimental it was to me and my brother... My brother Dib, he's about as fucked up as you can get. Freakishly large head and an obsession with the paranormal and no real friends... well I suppose you could maybe call Zim his friend.**

**Zim came to our planet 5 years ago when I was in 6****th**** grade. I say came to our planet because Zim is an alien. Only my brother would be able to actually discover a real alien and not successfully be able to tell anyone. Pathetic filth. The first two years with Zim inhabiting earth could be called...eventful. He was apparently sent from the planet Irk to occupy earth and destroy all life... but all he has managed to do is upset some of his neighbours.**

**Recently Zim has been somewhat different now that he has somewhat developed an immunity to earth food and water. In fact he and Dib don't argue nearly as often as they used to, in fact ever since Dib and Zim joined the basketball team they seem to be rather close. He and my brother grew about 4 inches during middle school. Zim's height over many of his class mates appeared to please him greatly. I would often hear him scream, "Bow down to me! The Great Zim! I am All Mighty and Tall you foul Pig Smelly HYUUMANNS!"**

**It appears as though the days of Zim's identity revealing to the world have come to an end for Dib. Zim is even starting to fit in at school more, perhaps his green skin is becoming paler. Yesterday I saw him being approached by Suzanna the school slut for a "good time." I left before I had the chance to hear what he said. **

**I mean that kind of contact between him and a human could be fatal to one or both species! I wonder if he ever notices that I stare at him in the hallways between classes. Not that I really care who he pays attention to or what he does, but maybe one day he'll notice me the way I notice him. I have completely memorized his alien features, even though I have only seen him in his true form a hand full of times, most commonly when my brother would force me to be a distraction to Zim so that he may infiltrate Zim's base and place cameras everywhere.**

**Yes I have memorized it all. His large ruby orbs, without pupils and yet perfect. One could become lost in them forever. His two antennas upon his head, each with a slight bend, and thicker at the base of his head. I wonder what he uses them for, perhaps hearing and smelling, since he has no ears or nose. I especially enjoy the way his bright green skin becomes a florescent shade of emerald when he becomes embarrassed. Oh Zim**

_Idiot how dare you fantasize about the alien, and be writing about him in your diary... at school of all places! Idiot Idiot Idiot! Put it away before someone sees you!_

THONK!

"_Hey_ freak show Goth hoe! What cha got there!" a popular jock jeered at me.

I look down and realize it was his calculus book that hit me.

"Looks like you won't be needing this book anyway since you're too stupid to read!" I sneered back at him.

I quickly snatched up my diary and book bag and ran for the parking lot to rendezvous with my brother before the stupid oaf realized what I had said to him. Thank goodness it was Friday and I was free of those buffoons for two days. I pulled out my game slave and nodded to my brother before becoming immersed in the game.

My feelings for Zim, whatever feelings they maybe, I was still unsure, were safe, for now


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters. I made up Suzanna and other characters to for the purposes of the story

Zim's POV

_She's staring at me again I thought to myself while sitting in first period._

English class was the class I hated the most. None of the stories made sense. Who was said green eyed monster that plagued Othello so? He had Never been mentioned before and then all of a sudden "BAM" some monster is introduced. I prefer maths and sciences. Those classes made sense. There was only one answer and it was so easy to get it. I am the great Zim after all. Even French class was easier than English because there were minimal hidden meanings and no one used sarcasm.

It was only the first week of his senior year and I had some very conflicting "emotions."

_Stupid malfunctioning PAK I thought to myself, I shouldn't even be feeling emotions let alone conflicting ones about skool. _

You can imagine my surprise when the violet haired female pig smelly walked into my class and sat in the last seat in the back row.

"Gaz-human," I yelled to her, "what are you doing here; you were only a junior last year!"

"I skipped a grade" was her curt reply.

"Skkipped a Grrade ?" I questioned her, "how is it one, jumps over a concept?

"IDIOT!" she hissed back to me, sighing she then explained that she did not need to take sophomore year as she was more intelligent than the peers of her own age and was therefore allowed to take senior classes

"How is it the almighty Zim has not experienced grade skipping! Zim is far more intelligent than al- ,"She cut me off before I could finish my question threatening me by screeching that if I didn't stop asking moronic questions that she would personally send me to an eternal nightmare from the likes of which I would never wake.

We maintained eye contact for a few moments before I pulled out my notebook and waited for the lesson to begin.

The rest of the morning was fairly calm. During the first week I had discovered that Dib and I had every class together and I was pleased that I would have a friend. The classes that we did not have together, English and French were the ones I had with the Dib-sister.

The "lunch time" period is my least favourite, especially in Hi Skool. Every Smelly Earth Piggy lines up and collects "nutrients" that I find unfit for even Gir, and he eats soap with bacon in it.

I grabbed my bag lunch and looked for Dib, and I found him alone at a table, and I was ... how you Earthlings say"glad." I did not enjoy socializing with other pig smellys, especially those who did not know about me. It often lead to awkward situations.

"Hello Dib-Stink!" I yelled as I casually sat down.

"Ello im!" Dib called to me with left over pizza in his mouth.

We began eating in silence, himself eating pizza, and I enjoyed an Irken sandwich, free of all Earth poisons, especially... salted meat, just the thought of it makes my Squeedily Spooch twist up in knots. Salted meat and water are my two weaknesses unless I am covered in paste. Then water is okay, but not meat.

When I finished zoning out I noticed Suzanna was talking to me

"Hey Zimmmmmm," she stretched out the "m" sound to the point she almost started vibrating.

"Yes Suzanna?" I replied curiously

"Oh you can call me Suzie, "she purred as she touched my shoulder. As she trailed her hand down the length of my arm she asked if I was doing anything after skool.

"Well... Suzie, I am in fact busy," I replied as I pushed her gently away from me.

"Oh but Zimmmmy, I could show you a good time."

As I was about to tell her I was not interested, I saw a flash of violet hair escaping the cafeteria followed by the slamming of a door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the original characters

Thank you so much for the reviews. I like the cliché stuff. It makes me happy. I hope you enjoy the POV switches and that it does not make the story too hard to follow

Dib's POV

_Stupid stupid Zim! I thought to myself as I watched the scene unfold before me. Not only is he clueless when it comes to girls but also when it comes to his surroundings._

_First he says no to Suzanna, no one says no to Suzanna when she wants you to come over. I wouldn't find going over to her place... AND THEN he is totally oblivious to my sister watching the scene for a few minutes before storming off._

_When will he ever learn?_

_It's curious how he and I became friends. One moment we are trying to kill one another and the next we are on the same basketball team, working together. Oh well its funny how that shit happens_

"Very well Zim" Suzanna sneered at him

"Smooth move space boy," I jeered at my friend.

He looked at me with confusion and asked what I meant.

"That," I stated, "was your chance to get lucky."

"Get lucky, "Zim stammered, "What do you mean by that Earth Monkey!" By this point Zim became frustrated and screamed, "Explain to Zim right now! The almighty Zim needs no luck with nothing!"

_Oh boy does he need help with English I thought to myself, using a double negative like that makes him seem stupid._

"Calm down," I told him, "getting lucky means to have sex."

"Have sex...?" he responded.

"oh boy Zim," I chuckled, "sex is how humans reproduce, except unlike most animals on our planet, we not only perform in acts of sex to reproduce, but to also enjoy ourselves."

"Well then! Zim must leave now for the lunch period is now over and he has research to do. Be gone with you Dib-Stink!" Zim yelled as he ran from the cafeteria.

The rest of the day went by fairly uneventfully save perhaps the frog dissection during biology.

Zim insisted that this was a form of creature torture and was forcibly removed from the classroom after trying to resuscitate the "victims" so they could be released back into the wild.

_He's turned into a softy I thought as they dragged him screaming from the science labs._

After school I waited for my sister in the parking lot. We live close enough to the school that we don't really need to drive there in my beat up 2001 Volkswagen golf, but Gaz enjoys not having to socialize with others during the walk to and from school and I really don't mind spending the time with her.

Today was a bit unusual in that she simply got in the car and immediately turned on her game slave after a brief nod. She usually tells me about her art projects, and to be honest, I looked forward to hearing about them. Gaz wasn't the most sociable girl, and I often worried about her falling into trouble because of her small social circle.

Once we got to our house she ran inside yelling that she had homework to do and that she wanted Bloaty's Pizza Hog for supper.

I decided it would be pointless to argue with her, even though we had had pizza three times this week already. While she may be a girl and younger than myself her punches hurt like a bitch and when she was pissed off, I was often afraid of her.

I walked into the living room and checked the phone for new messages

"Hello daughter and son. This is Professor Membrane saying that I will not be home for supper and that we will spend family time together next week... oh scratch that my schedule just filled up. We will try again for bonding time sometime next month. Be good, do well in school, clean your rooms and don't forget to feed the puppy."

_No surprise there, does he even remember what our names are? I thought to myself. He hasn't been home for more than a week straight since mom died. For Christ's sakes we haven't had that puppy for 6 years and he can't even bother to re record the message? What kind of screw up father is he?_

I slammed down the phone I was holding only to pick it back up again so I could order pizza. I was frustrated and I felt like I needed someone to talk to. I quickly ordered one large pepperoni pizza and asked for it to be delivered at five thirty. I then sat back down and thought of people I could talk to about what a loser my dad was.

_You're pathetic I thought to myself. You critique Gaz for being socially awkward? Look at yourself you don't have any friends either! _

_I'm friends with Zim..._

_Barely, and I am quite surprised since how cruel you've been to him since he came here_

"That's true," I breathed allowed. "I have been awful to Zim since he came to earth. But at one point he was trying to destroy the freaking planet!"

_I'll invite him over after supper, I smiled to myself. Besides maybe he can help me with my math homework he seems to understand it better than I do._

With these plans decided I sat down on the couch turned on the TV, and let the feelings of laziness and lack of self worth wash over me, becoming numb as the sounds and pictures came and went .


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its original characters

Gaz's POV

I stormed upstairs and straight into my bedroom. My bedroom was safe, it was where I could get away, and not be bothered by anyone. I opened up my back pack and threw aside my homework. I would do it later. I had just skipped a grade, and had no troubles with homework or the material being taught.

I instead grabbed my diary, and decided to write.

The diary wasn't my idea. After a few too many skool fights I had been refered to a physcharist for "anger management" or some stupid shit. He decided that if I wrote my feelings down or something then I wouldn't feel the need to unleash them on others in the form of violence. What the fuck does he know.

**Dear Diary**

**Skool is stupid. Students and teachers are stupid. Humans are stupid, and life is pointless. Stupid Suzanna making a move on Zim like that. Who does she think she is? I otta kick her ass, but then people would begin to ask questions, and even suspect that I have feelings for that green freak. But he's just so... different and amazing. And then stupid Melvin, I should have beat him to a pulp for calling me names and hitting me with his book, but I was already in a bad mood and wan-.**

"Gaz!" my brother shouted to me from downstairs

Clearly my mood will not be improving at all today,

"What!" I shouted back

"Pizza's here."

"Fine whatever I'll be down in a minute."

"And Zim is coming over after supper."

I nearly fell off my bed when I heard that particular piece of news

"Gaz," my brother asked, "you okay?"

"Yah, yah, yah," I replied, "I'll be down in a moment."

I quickly ran go my closet and decided I needed something different to wear for the "occasion."

After frantically searching for several minutes, my room isn't exactly what you would call clean; I found a pair of black skinny jeans with a few holes in them and a blood red tank top. I then re-straightened my hair and fixed my makeup. I then rambled down the stairs and into the kitchen

"Dog whistle sound, you got a date coming over?" Dib asked.

"NO!" I screamed as I threatened him with my fist, "Aren't I allowed to look good?"

Dib looked down and mumbled that he was just wondering and that I shouldn't get so defensive.

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"No, I didn't say that, calm down."

"Whatever "I shot back at him, "give me some pizza"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Please," I groaned

After we had finished eating I started to tidy up the kitchen table and place the dirty dishes into our dishwasher. I even placed some left over pizza on a plate, even though I knew he wouldn't be home to eat it before it had gone mouldy. The sound of the door bell ringing brought be back from my thoughts.

"I am ZIM. Let me in!" Zim screamed from the other side of the front door.

"I'll get it!" I called to my brother. I then walked from the kitchen into the living room. Dib had returned back to the couch to watch more TV. Once I reached the door, I was so nervous; I almost forgot what I was doing.

_Get a hold of yourself! He's just a boy! And how many times has he come over._

_How many times has he come over, looking like he does now...?_

I nearly swooned.

"Hey Zim," I said as I opened the front door, wide enough that I could see him, but not enough that he could get inside.

"Hello," Zim replied politely. He looked at me for a few moments before nervously smiling," may I come in?"

"Why yes of course," I replied as I let him move past me. I had only opened the door just enough that he was able to get in, but not without brushing up against my shoulder.

I stared at the back of him while he walked away into the living room to sit down on the couch next to my brother.

He never looked back.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any original characters

A/N Sorry I was on vacation and have not updated in a while. Please R/R and hope you enjoy the ending of the chapter =)

"Hey Zim," I said to him as he sat down.

"Hello Dib stink. What is the purpose of my visit here?"

"Well two things really. First I need- oh hey Gaz," I said to her as she sat down on the other size of Zim.

"We're watching Vampire Piggys Four and the two of you don't have a choice," she snarled.

"Oh." I sighed. "But Gaz the reason I brought Zim over is for homework help. I do really not understand some of the more complex math equations and with dad never home..." I trailed off.

"Alright whatever," she huffed. "I'll be up in my room." With that she grabbed the movie from the blue ray player and stormed up the stairs mumbling something about the incompetency of those possessing a y chromosome.

"So..." Zim nervously said after a few minutes. " What equations were you having trouble with?"

"Oh it's really just one of the questions. The last one from the homework assignment. I just can't seem to isolate the right variable. The denominator is too messy."

"Ah!" Zim yelled in triumph. "I could have done this question as a three day old smeet you stupid earth monkey. The answer is simple! FFOOO!"

"What the fuck is a "foof?'" I demanded. "And don't call me stupid. I invited you over to help me not insult me. Like how old are you, five? I thought you had matured."

"I am 184 years old... almost 18 years on this planet. And Zim is sorry. Sometimes I get a bit ... how you say, ego centric, " he said with a laugh. "FFOO stands for Fancy Form Of One. I thought you would have learned this by now. Well some people end up using it with out even realising!" He smiled. "By taking the denominator and multiplying it by its self in the form of one it simplifies the equation. So for question 6 the denominator is..."

As he was explaining to me how to use foof or whatever he called it I began to zone out. Just enjoying the sound of him talking.

What the fuck is going on I thought.

"And you see there we see the answer is Pi, once everything has been simplified. Some would try to round the answer to 3.14 but that is not an exact answer and shows sloppy work man ship, did that all make sense?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah it did, thanks," I mumbled.

"What is the matter Dib human? You appear to be troubled."

"Can you take off your disguise? It weirds me out, especially since no one here will see you. It's not like my dad is ever home or anything."

"Very well." Zim hesitantly replied as he removed his wig and contacts. "Much better!" he said once they were off. "Those contacts are quite itchy."

"Zim...?" I said after a few moments,

"Yes Dib human," he replied.

"Do you ever miss your home planet?"

"Irk? No... Well I miss the supplies there. My tallest the technology here is so under advanced I could practically die, if my base were to malfunction I would have no means of repairing it. And another thi-"

"Stop!" I cut him off. "I was just wondering if you missed it, I didn't need a lecture on how more advanced Irken technology is."

"To be honest," Zim sighed, "I do kind of miss it. I miss being around my own species you know, sometimes here on earth I get lonely, I mean I can contact the tallest whenever I choose, but it just isn't the same. Tak was the last Irken I've seen in 4 years."

His voice cracked as he said that. I thought perhaps he might cry.

"I can't even imagine what that would feel like," I mumbled." And here I brought you over so I could complain about how awful my father is, but I should be thankful that I at least have a family... do Irkens have families Zim?"

"No." He curtly responded. "We are produced via cloning, because it is emotion that makes us weak. And with the removal of emotion the need of physical reproduction was also eliminated. Cloning is much more efficient and practical. We are however created using DNA from previous Irkens. The genetic variation is so that we would not be wiped out in the case of biological warfare. I will find out who my "parents" as you would call them on my 200th birthday or my 18th human birthday."

"When is your birthday?" I asked

"The day I arrived on earth." he replied. "March 30."

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" I questioned

"I don't know," he replied "I didn't want to make a big deal of it. Why celebrate the aging process when it just means we are one day closer to the time of our deaths?"

"Well it would have been a big deal to me," I said as I stared in to his huge ruby orbes. I inched ever so closer to him on the couch and with a surge of courage, I leaned over and kissed him.


End file.
